Wildpaw's Destiny
This fanfic is about my own Clans. WildClan, NightClan, GrassClan and SnowClan. The main character is Wildkit/paw. She receives a prophecy what her whole live changed. Wildheart's DestinyThe story of a cat who's whole life changed. Praise *I love this story. Please. Write. More. ~Blackstar27 *Brilliant I cant wait untill you make more * * Fore Note To the real Shadefur, Redstripe and Stripefur, who hunts with StarClan now Wildkit walked into a strange forest. This was very different from the forest she had seen when her father took her into the forest. Then she smelled something weird. It was a cat's scent, but with something unfamiliar. Then she saw a strange starry cat. 'W-who are you? W-where am I?' Wildkit stammered. The starry black cat said: 'To many questions, young one, but I'll try to answer them. I am Shadefur and I am one of your ancestors. And you are here in StarClan.' meowed the starry cat. 'A-am I dead?' asked Wildkit scared. 'But... Then I won't see Jaykit and my family anymore!" she exclaimed, scared. Prologue Flamepelt looked proudly at her two kittens. "Eat this." meowed Shineheart, the medicine cat apprentice of WildClan. "These are borage leaves. They help you produce more milk." "Thank you!' purred Flamepelt. "'Please no thanks! I'm only doing my job!" meowed Shineheart. "Silverstripe, you may come in!" he added. Silverstripe walked in. "They are beautiful!" he whispered. "Yes, they really are! There is one she-cat and one tom." purred Flamepelt. "What would we name them?" added she. "Maybe the tom Autumnkit" suggested Silverstripe. "'What's autumn?" asked Flamepelt. "I've heard a twoleg say that. He said that it was a beautiful autumn. I guess that its leaf-fall." explained Silverstripe. "'Yeah, he has the real fur color for that name!" said Flamepelt. She added: 'Lets name the other Wildkit, in honor of Wild, finder of this Clan.' Chapter 1 'With this, you are banned from the Clan. do you have something to say to defend yourself, Schratchclaw?' asked Sunstar. 'Yes, that you are a useless leader!' spat the former loner. 'You are not worth your nine lives! This is not WildClan as I've known it. You have taken every loner and kittypet in this Clan!' A tiny though powerful voice said: 'If Sunstar didn't take loners in, you now would be crowfood!' 'Wildkit is right!' agreed Silverstripe, Wildkit father as well Clan deputy. 'You were also a loner when we found you!' 'You just try to defend your little kit!' spat Scratchclaw. 'Do not!' hissed Silverstripe.'She's not little! She's five moons old! And keep her out of this'. 'Your kit stuck her nose in this business!' hissed Scratchclaw back. 'Enough with this! Scratchclaw, if my warriors find you on this territory after moonhigh, they have my permission to kill you.' growled Sunstar. 'Kill me?' asked Scratchclaw scornful. 'Every cat who try that will turn into crowfood before you can say 'mouse'!' 'You must leave now!' meowed Sunstar. 'Fine.' growled Scratchclaw. He padded over to the entrance. 'I am worried that we have not getten rid of him. He is very popular outside the Clans.' meowed Silverstripe. 'He thinks nothing can stop him.' he added. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 'What has Scratchclaw done that he is banned?' asked Autumnkit. 'He tried to kill Sunstar in the center of camp. He has chosen a good moment. Almost all warriors and apprentices were out on patrols!' meowed Flamepelt from the nursery. 'He is a fox-hearted coward!' meowed Wildkit. 'Your right!' agreed Jaykit. Jaykit was two moons old. He was a light-gray tom with dark-gray flecks on his haunches. 'Is anyone wounded?' asked Shineheart. After Brackentail, the WildClan medicine cat got hit by a monster, and died, Shineheart became the medicine cat. 'No!' came the reply of Sunstar. 'Come on, Wildkit! Come on, Autumnkit! I'ts late. You two must go sleep.' meowed Flamepelt. 'Yeah! You too, Jaykit!' meowed Hawkpelt. 'But mom, I wanna play with Wildkit and Autumnkit!' complained Jaykit. 'Tomorrow is another day, Jaykit!' meowed Hawkpelt, Jaykit's mother. 'Please?' begged Wildkit. 'Okay!' sighed the two queens. 'But not complain if you're tired tomorrow!' meowed Hawkpelt. 'Let them go, Hawkpelt! They're only kittens!' meowed Flamepelt. 'But tomorrow they are tired kittens!' meowed Hawkpelt. 'As I said, they are only kittens! They need to play.' meowed Flamepelt. 'I'ts good they are tired. Otherwise they will be double as playful tomorrow.' Chapter 2 Wildkit walked into a strange forest. This was very different from the forest she had seen when her father took her into the forest. Then she smelled something weird. It was a cat's scent, but with something unfamiliar. Then she saw a strange starry cat. 'W-who are you? W-where am I?' Wildkit stammered. 'To many questions, young one, but I'll try to answer them. I am Shadefur and I am one of your ancestors. And you are here in StarClan.' meowed the starry cat. 'A-am I dead?' asked Wildkit scared. 'But... Then I won't see Jaykit and my family anymore!' she exclaimed. 'Don't worry, little one. You are still alive!' meowed Shadefur. 'But... How is that possible? You said that I'm in StarClan!' asked Wildkit. She was totally confused. And she don't liked this cat! 'Leaders and medicine cats sometimes walk with StarClan and they are still living!' meowed Shadefur. 'Anyway, I have something urgent to tell you. For the good of your Clan, you must become a medicine cat...' 'But... I wanna be a warrior!' wailed Wildkit. 'Remember this, for the good of your Clan, You must become a medicine cat.' meowed Shadefur solemny. 'See you next time that you walk with us in your dreams.' "Wait! Wait! I... I don't understand!" Wildkit cried. But Shadefur already faded away. "Shadefur! Please come back!" yowled Wildkit. Chapter 3 'Jaykit...' whispered Wildkit. 'I've had a very strange dream last night!' 'What was it about?' said Jaykit curiously. 'A strange StarClan cat named Shadefur came to me and said that I must become a medicine cat for the good of my Clan!' 'Strange!' whispered Jaykit. 'I wanted to be a warrior.' meowed Wildkit sad. 'I wanted to be a warrior with you.' she added. 'Me too.' whispered Jaykit. Wildkit walked to the fresh-kill rock, pushed away the perfectly round rock and picked up a small vole. She shoved the rock to the gap again. With a little ''thud ''the rock rolled in place. She walked back to the nursery. Satisfied, she began to nibble at the vole. "I wanted to be a warrior." she repeated. "I wanted to fight off enemies. I wanted to feel the warm flesh and blood of prey, when I just killed it. I want to be important for my Clan!"' Her voice rosed in a wail. "And who did say that medicine cats ''aren't ''important?" a low voice growled. Wildpaw looked behind her, scared. Shineheart. He was very grumpy, those sunrises. "N-nobody Shineheart! I-I didn't mean to..." Wildpaw's voice broke off. "It's all right." Shineheart said, suddenly warm. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Fanfiction Series Category:Wolfy's Fanfictions